Currently, multilayer ID-1 format cards are formed from a number of layers of polymer to be used for a variety of applications, such as payment cards (i.e., credit or debit cards), identification cards, building access passes, or any other uses for an ID-1 format card. Standards for typical ID-1 format cards are established by ISO 7810. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical ID-1 format card 1 may comprise at least a core stock 10 made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC)), polycarbonate (PC), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), or other polymers sandwiched by a protective upper layer 11 and lower layer 12 formed of PVC or other polymer in thin sheet form. Core stock layer 10 typically includes opaque agents, translucent agents, or plasticizers mixed in and can be silk-screen printed, lithographically printed, digitally printed, and so forth to include desired graphics, such as a logo, color scheme, security features, or other identifying characteristics. Protective layers 11, 12 are often translucent so that the markings printed (such as printing 18) on the core stock layer can be seen. Magnetic stripe 15 may be added to protective layer 11 or 12 prior to lamination for magnetic stripe transaction functionality. Other layers may also be included within the card, such as antenna or other materials for the specific application of the ID-1 format card 1. Layers 10, 11, 12 are laminated together by a combination of heat and pressure to for the completed card 1.
Mass production of cards requires that individual cards are cut out of large sheets laminated together. As shown in FIG. 2, a set of sheets comprising layers 10, 11, 12, are stacked together to form a sandwich 20. A number of sandwiches may be stacked together to form a book 30 that rests on top of the lamination cassette 100. Each sandwich 20 of book 30 is separated by a lamination plate 40 that may include a specific finish (e.g., matte or glossy). While four books are shown, 10 or more books is possible. On either side of book 30 is a lamination pad 50 to distribute pressure equally during lamination. The cassette is completed and ready for lamination when a top plate 60 normally made of metal is installed on top of an upper lamination pad 50. The completed cassette may then be installed in a lamination device that applies heat and pressure to laminate each sandwich 20 together. After lamination, individual card bodies (as shown in FIG. 1) may be cut out of the laminated sandwich for further processing such as engraving 19, milling, or the like.
Cassettes are loaded with a specific size of sheet that corresponds to the number of ID-1 format cards that may be cut from the laminated sandwich of sheets (e.g., 24-up, 48-up, 72-up, 80-up, and so on). For larger sheets (e.g., 72-up and 80-up), the cassette can be easily loaded on a platform that may tilt more than 45 degrees but normally less than 90 degrees, which speeds up the loading process. But for smaller sheets (e.g., 24-up and 48-up), the loading process would need to be done horizontally in order to properly justify the layers to be laminated, which slows down the loading process and reduces efficiency. Thus, it would be advantageous to more quickly load smaller sheets onto the cassette for lamination using a vertically tilted orientation. Moreover, a lamination cassette is typically intended for a specific size of sheet to be laminated, and thus, changing the sheet size also requires changing the cassettes used in production. Accordingly, using a single cassette for multiple sheet sizes would reduce the work required to change the type of sheet being laminated, and thus, would provide flexibility and improve production efficiency.
Another issue is that when a smaller-size sheet is laminated, overall production of cards is reduced per lamination cassette. Thus, it would be desirable to improve overall production output of lamination when a smaller-sheet size is used.